Accidental Crossing
by Cameron Phillips Fan
Summary: Based after Doctor Who's fourth season. After an accidental pick up of the star ship Voyager's captain, Katherine Janeway, the Doctor finds himself on a mission to rescue an entire crew from an enemy worst then any he has every encountered. The Borg.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Doctor absentmindedly drove the helm of his TARDIS as it glided through space. He found it curious on how a room that had been filled with joy and accomplishment just a few hours before as he and his friends rescued the entire Earth by guiding it back home was now full of gloom and silence. The Doctor began to think what everyone was doing right then back on Earth. Sara Jane was probably helping people sort things out and comforting people who had lost a loved one to the Daleks; Martha should be back in New York by now, filling out her report and hopefully writing her resignation soon after; Jack could be back at Torchwood doing repairs or in a pub coming on to anyone who looks interested. And Donna...Oh, Donna. The Doctor stopped as the knot in his chest appeared once again. He knew that what he did was right. Her mind was being crushed from the amount of knowledge that she had gained from absorbing the regeneration energy. The only thing to do was to wipe her mind completely in order for her to survive. But her face kept appearing in the Doctor's mind. She was so scared. He had showed her the greatest adventure and then he just ripped it right out of her; forcing Donna to live her normal, uneventful life once again. Will she be happy? Would she find a life without the Doctor?

"'Course she will." the Doctor said aloud. Yet the large knot remained.

Suddenly an alarm when off on the helm. The Doctor went over the the screen.

"What?"

According to the readings, there was something trying to go through the TARDIS. Some sort of signal. When he looked at it more closely the Doctor saw that it had a biogenic signature. He collected the signal and brought it into the TARDIS before the shields dispersed it. A soft white light appeared a short distance from him and slowly took the form of a human. Before he knew it, there was a woman standing in front of him. She had medium length brunette hair and was wearing military uniform of some sort: all black except for just below the shoulders and up, which was dark red. She also wore a gold and silver badge on the left side of her chest. She was taken off guard at first but her face quickly hardened when she noticed him.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"Sorry, I'm the Doctor" He replied.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor"

"...Right, fine" the woman glanced around the TARDIS "Now, where am I?"

"You're in my ship. It's called the TARDIS. And before you say anything: No, I didn't kidnap you. From what I can tell, my ship must've intercepted your transport beam. I really am sorry. Uhh...What's your name?"

"I'm Captain Katherine Janeway of the star ship: Voyager. We didn't detect any ship in the vicinity. Does your...TARDIS have a cloaking device?"

"Not exactly" the Doctor replied "Listen, I really am sorry. I've never known this to happen--"

"One second." Janeway interrupted. She tapped her badge "This is Janeway to Voyager. Do you read?"

There was no response. Only silence.

"Voyager, please respond."

"They won't answer." said the Doctor "Well, _can't _answer is more like it. You see, this ship is in another level of space called the time vortex. I just happened to be going through this point in space and time the exact instant that you were teleporting out of your ship. The fact that your signal didn't get immediately dispersed when I went though it is beyond incredible.... Did you say your name was Janeway?"

"Yes... What do mean by _time_ vortex?"

"Shh shh shh... Janeway...Where have I heard that name before..."

The Doctor face suddenly grew pale.

"Captain Katherine Janeway of Earth! Lost in the Delta Quadrant while on mission to locate a missing Maquis fighter ship!"

"Yeah thats right, but how did you--"

The Doctor rushed over to the helm and began activating the controls.

"I have to get you back!"

"Oh now you help me." mumbled Janeway.

"No, you don't understand. You being here can change the history of this galaxy let alone the fate of Voyager. Hold on to something!"

With one flick of a switch the TARDIS violently shook. Janeway barely had time to grab onto the railing.

"What was the date, the exact date, that you teleported out."

"Star date: 52092.53--"

"Please, I never got used to that 'star date' rubbish. Just tell me the date."

"Erm... February third, twenty-three seventy-five."

"What time?"

"18:34" Janeway replied.

The Doctor put the date in the computer.

"Alright. Allons-y!" said the Doctor as he pulled a lever and flipped a few more switches. The TARDIS lurched forward and then to a sudden halt which threw the Doctor to the floor with a loud thud. Janeway ran over to his aid.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He said, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Tad harder then usual."

He went over to the computer to see what had happened.

"huh, that's strange." He mumbled.

"What is it?"

"We stopped at the wrong time. About three hours after you left your ship."

"Are the engines damaged?"

"This ship has survived a war and numerous crashes." the Doctor explained "It could handle a little push like that. No. It simply won't let us get any farther then this point."

"You talk like it's alive."

The Doctor turned to Janeway.

"It is alive."

Janeway smiled but it quickly faded when the Doctor didn't smile back.

The Doctor returned his focus to the computer.

"Your ship's adrift."

"What?" Asked Janeway as she looked at the computer screen. "We need to get onboard."

"One moment." Said the Doctor as he turned a few dials at the helm. "There we go."

"'There we go' what?"

"We're on Voyager."

"What? How--"

"Just open those doors and see for yourself."

Janeway hesitated for a moment but eventually went over to the wooden doors and opened them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

To her astonishment, Janeway found herself in the middle of Voyager's shuttle bay when she stepped out of the TARDIS. She was even more astonished when she turned around to the the exterior the strange man's ship: A small, wooden, blue box. And yet she could still clearly see the massive interior through the open door way. She slowly touched the old faded wooded exterior. The Doctor came out and put on a long brown trench coat.

"I know: bigger on the inside. Care to lead the way, Captain?"

They exited the shuttle bay and the site made Janeway stop in her tracks. The Red Alert was activated and the entire hallway was completely deserted.

"What happened here?" She gasped as the Doctor come up beside her.

The Doctor reached into his coat and pulled out a small silver tool of some kind.

"What is that?" Asked Janeway

"Sonic screwdriver" He replied.

He activated it so that the light on the tip glowed a bright blue and made a high pitched humming sound.

"I'm not getting any readings of toxic gasses or anything like that so we're safe."

"Still doesn't explain what happened."

And with that, Janeway headed down the hallway.

While walking down the hall, the Doctor decided to took a slight detour.

"Where are you going?" Janeway asked when she turned around.

"From what I can tell this is a big ship. We'll cover more ground if we split up."

Janeway was about to protest but the Doctor held up his hand.

"I can take care of myself." Said the Doctor as he began to go down the other hallway.

"Wait."

The Doctor turned around. It could have been simply the way he was posed but for a moment Janeway found the Doctor rather hansom.

"_Focus, Katherine._"

"If you need help just ask the Computer. We'll meet a the sick bay."

"Right. Sick bay."

And with that, the Doctor disappeared around the corner.

Within a few minutes, the Doctor came upon a door with a label on it.

"'Holodeck one'" he read.

Once he stepped inside and was astonished to see a replica of 1940's earth. People in the streets were running all around him. The doctor turned around but the door had disappeared. Needless to say he was confused to his surroundings. The Doctor stopped one of the people from running.

"Excuse me sir, I'm new in town. What's with all the mass panic."

"It's the tigers!!"

"The what?"

"The martian nazi space tigers from mars!!"

The doctor stared at the man for a minute.

".......The what?"

The man pointed up to the sky and low and behold there were tigers in nazi outfits and monocles flying around on jet packs shooting at innocent bystanders.

"Oh if only _Captain Proton_ were here!" said the man, "He'd find some way to save us!"

"You're hero cannot save you now, insolent fool!" Snarled one of the tigers. "Now feel the wrath of the martian supreme race!"

The tiger pulled out a ray gun from it's jet pack and disintegrated the innocent bystander. the innocent bystander's last words were "Where are you _Captain Proton_!!" the Doctor starred in shock and confusion.

"I'm sorry, but excuse me. Where did you say you were from."

The tiger was confused as to why this man was not fleeing like the rest of the human vermin. "Mars." The tiger answered.

"That's impossible. Mars cannot support living beings-- Not anymore anyway...What do you expect to gain from your recent actions?"

The tiger was confused. He just dismissed the Doctor's question and said "We are nazi martian space tigers!!"

"Yes, you've established that. But what is your overall plan of conquest? What do you hope to achieve?"

The tiger thought for a minute. Then shrugged and began to shoot humans again.

"Something's not right" muttered the Doctor. He pulled out his sonic screw driver turned it on. A long hissing noise seemed to come from nowhere and the people and tigers began to blur. Until finally everything vanished and only an average sized, grey room with diagonal metal beams connecting the ceiling and the walls was left in the havoc's place. The Doctor turned around and the vanishing door opened. The Doctor looked around and began to realize.

"Ooooooh! It's some sort of virtual, computer generated, role playing simulator." he then smiled. "Brilliant!!" he said as he walked out.

He searched hallway after hallway (He even went into the quarters that were not locked) but he found no one. During the search the Doctor noticed burn marks of the walls from phaser fire. Something had happened here. Something violent. Yet there were no bodies. There was the occasional small spatter of blood but nothing more. The Doctor started to wish that there were bodies. At least then they would have something to work with. Eventually he came to the mess hall. The Doctor went the search behind the bar.

"Come on" The Doctor said to himself "There has to be someone who was smart enough to run and hide."

Suddenly a crash was heard from the storage room which made both of them jump in surprise. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the door as he headed towards it. As soon as the door slid open, pots and cups started flying out and smacking the Doctor.

"What the he-- ow! HEY!"

A frying pan to his thy made him fall to his knees. A small red and tan blur came running out with a soup kettle and conked the Doctor on the head which made him fall onto his back. The blur was about to hit the Doctor again when he throw up his arms in surrender.

"STOP!!!"

The attacker did so. The Doctor then saw that it was only a young girl, looked to be about eight years old.

"I'm not here to hurt you...It's alright."

The girl looked like the was about to lower her guard, but she quickly brought it back.

"LIAR! YOU'RE ASSIMILATED!! YOUR ONE OF THEM!!"

"One of who?!-- Look, look. Lets just take some deep breaths... think calm thoughts, and just--" She smacked him in the head again. The Doctor fell down unconscious.

When the Doctor awoke, his sight was very blurred. He heard many voices around him, all just white noise at first but soon the voices became very familiar.

"Doctor? Are you awake?"

The voice made the Doctor's eyes snap open. He knew who it was even before his sight cleared.

"Rose?"

There she was kneeling beside the Doctor with a large grin on her face. She then threw her arms around him.

"Oh thank God, You're alright." Said Rose as she released him.

Just the sight of her made the Doctor speechless; but then he noticed the other people surrounding him.

"What?..."

He saw almost everyone he had ever known: Martha, Jack, Joe, Tegan, Turlough, Susan, Mickey, Jackie, Grace, Romana, Sara Jane, Peri, Jamie, Zoe, Ace, even Brigadier. They were all there standing over him and looking just as they did the last time the Doctor had seen them.

"Aww, Professor, I thought you were tougher then that." Giggled Ace.

The Doctor suddenly realized that he was crying. He wanted to wipe them away but he was too stunned to move.

"Come now, Doctor, on your feet." Said Brigadier as he grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him up. Once he was standing, the Doctor saw that he was in his TARDIS wasn't same as he had left it. It was his original TARDIS: All white and clean and...tiny. The Doctor found himself starting to smile; and then he began to laugh.

"Now there's the Doctor we all know and love." Cried out Sara Jane.

It was then he noticed something else even more odd. Both Brigadier and Sara Jane were both young again. Brigadier looked as he did during the beginning of the Doctor's third regeneration, and Sara Jane was the same age she was around the end of the same regeneration.

"What?...But Sara, Brigadier, how....Alecter didn't you retire?

Brigadier raised an eyebrow.

"Me, retire? Nonsense! This one keeps fighting till he drops, Doctor!" Brigadier replied as he patted his chest. "You of all people should know that."

"But how is this possible?!"

"Can't you just accept it." pleaded Rose "Can't you be happy for just one moment?"

The Doctor gazed at Rose and all the feelings he once had for her came rushing back.

"Believe me...." responded the Doctor "You have no idea how temping that is."

Romana then walked over to the Doctor and put his fourth regeneration's hat on him.

"Then why don't you?"

"Don't worry, Doctor." Said Brigadier as he patted the Doctor on the back. "All will be explained soon enough."

There was a sudden knock at the TARDIS door but before the Doctor could take a step forward, Rose blocked his way.

"Don't open the door."

Her face reminded him of the first time that they were in Torchwood. When all of those soldiers were just outside of the TARDIS but he wanted to take the "moral high ground" and go out anyway. She tried to block his way then as well. He thought back on that moment many times since then and he had always wondered: What if he wouldn't had been so head-strong? What if he had done what she had asked and just stayed in the TARDIS, maybe just leave Torchwood completely...was this the time to redeem that fatal choice?

"...Bit late for that, Rose."

He gently pushed Rose out of the way and opened the door. Standing there was a young man with wild black hair, a tan suit and black bow tie.

"Who are you?" asked the Doctor. Trying to ignore the boy's huge fashion mistake.

"I'm your worst nightmare." The young man replied "The one that you can never avoid."

And with that the Doctor slammed the door. He could hear the faint thud of the door hitting the young man's face and he somehow had a since of achievement when he heard it. Suddenly, the doctor realized that he could no longer hear the voices of his friends but before he could turn around he heard an all too familiar voice split the air.

"Hello, Dad."

The Doctor was almost too afraid to turn around. But he gathered up the strength to do so.

"....Jenny?"

It was impossible but there she was, standing in front of him, the only one in the room. But the Doctor could feel that something was wrong with her. She didn't have her beautiful smile or her warm presence. Her face was bland, unemotional; and she had a sense cold radiating from her.

"Jenny, what is it...What's wrong?"

"You left me..."

"What?"

"You left me alone in the dark. You knew that I could have lived, you were sure of it...but you left me anyway."

A cold chill went up the Doctor's spine.

"No...no Jenny no it's not like that...I thought...you were dying and...and there were no signs of regeneration."

"Is that the only means to stop death?"

"No but..."

The Doctor, with a cold realization, dropped to he knees.

"The Source...Oh My God, THE SOURCE!"

"If you would have believed your instincts...if you would have taken me with you...this would have never happened to me..."

The Doctor look up at his daughter with tear-filled eyes.

"What...Jenny, what's happened to you? Tell me, I can help you. Please!"

Slowly, black seeped in all around the Doctor; and Jenny began to fade away like smoke. She opened her mouth to speak, but it wasn't her voice that came out. It was many voices, thousands maybe millions, all speaking at once.

"_Resistance is futile._"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Doctor awoke in a cold sweat.

"Jenny!"

It took the Doctor a moment to realize that he wasn't in the same room that he was before. It was grey, large, and deserted, with several beds (one of which he was laying on) lined up against the wall and one in the far end of the room. There was also a small separate room inclosed in glass walls which appeared to be an office of some sort. He then noticed that he wasn't wearing his jacket, coat or tie. Someone had taken them off of him and placed it on the bed next to him.

The Doctor slowly sat up, preparing himself for the pain but to his surprise, there was none. That girl had hit him with numerous pots and pans; there had to be some sort of injuries. The Doctor unbuttoned his shirt and looked at his bare chest. It was clean: no cuts or bruises of any sort.

"_How is that possible?_" thought the Doctor as he buttoned up his shirt.

He was about to exit the room to find Janeway but then he remembered a simpler way.

"Uhh...Computer? Can you tell me where Captain Janeway is?"

Suddenly a female voice came out of seemingly nowhere.

"_Captain Janeway is on the bridge._" Said the computer.

"Right... Now where is the bridge?"

"_The ship's bridge is on the top deck."_

"Yes, I assumed that, but how do I get there."

"_Can not comply._"

"What do you mean, I just need directions."

"_Can not comply._"

Right then the doors slid open and a man walked in side. He was wearing the same type of uniform as Janeway only his was blue on the shoulders instead of red. He was of average hight with balding black hair. When he saw the Doctor he walked over to him with a hint of urgency; as if he were afraid that he would collapse at any moment.

"May I ask if you sit down please?" said the stranger.

"I'm fine really." replied the Doctor.

"I'll be the judge of that. Now" The man motioned to the bed "if you please."

The Doctor had the feeling that there was no use arguing with the man so he did as he was told. The stranger set down his briefcase beside the Doctor and opened. He took out a scanner of some sort and began moving it slowly from the Doctor's head to his chest.

"Are you feeling any dizziness, nausea, problems with your eye site?..." He asked

"No, no and no... I'm a doctor myself. I think I can tell if I have a concussion."

The ship's doctor grunted and closed his scanner and put it back in his case.

"The Captain told me to escort you to the bridge if you are feeling up to it."

The Doctor went over to the bed that had his clothes on it and quickly threw them on (he decided not to wear his tie since it would take too long to tie up with out a mirror so he just stuffed it in his pocket) and followed the stranger out of the room and down the hall.

"So what's your name?" asked the Doctor

"I have no official 'name' as of yet but I am the E.M.H of this ship."

"E.M.H?"

"Emergency Medical Hologram."

The Doctor looked at the EMH with slight disbelief.

"Really? You're a hologram?"

"Yes. But please..... Don't try to run your hand through me..."

"No I won't but... Blimey, I've never seen a hologram this.... realistic... I mean I've seen a few androids in my time that even fooled me but never a hologram."

The EMH raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe if you visited the Federation a bit more often then you wouldn't be so surprised."

"When it comes to seeing new technologies or avoiding the most stuck up society in the universe.... I think I'll go with number two."

By then they had both stepped into a lift of some sort.

"Bridge." Said the EMH.

There was a soft "beep" then the lift began to move. The EMH then turned to the Doctor and glared at him.

"What do you mean 'stuck up'?"

"_Oh, this is going to be a fun trip..._" thought the Doctor.

"BOYS!" yelled Janeway. Both the Doctor and EMH didn't even realize that they where at the bridge already when the door opened. They had been arguing over various topics during the short trip. In fact it was a certainty that both had even forgotten the original topic was. But when the Captain made her presents known they both stopped yelling and looked at her. The Doctor thought that she had somehow changed since he had last saw her. If not in appearance then of mindset. She looked tired though it couldn't have been only a few hours since they had separated in the hallway. She was pale and tense; and her eyes were very hard, but not in anger. It was as if she were struggling not to have a break-down.

"_Had she found out what happened to her crew?_" Thought the Doctor.

Janeway turned her attention to the EMH.

"You know where your station is. Go."

The EMH quickly and quietly went over to the front of the bridge and sat down at the controls. The Doctor stepped out of the lift and looked around. It was a rather large room with three main parts. The back of the room where he was had one large main computer on the back wall and two smaller stations on ether side of the room; there was a tall, young woman with blonde hair tied in a tight bun operating the controls to the Doctors right; and a station directly behind two chairs (which the Doctor assumed belonged to the Captain and first officer. The middle part (where Janeway was standing) was quite bare. It only contained the two chairs mentioned before. The third part at the front had a wide main station in the middle (which the EMH was operating) which was facing a large view screen. On either side were to very small stations. Also on the the third part of the bridge were two doors. After surveying his surroundings, the Doctor noticed a small hand on the arm of the chairs that was closest to the right. The Doctor came over to the railing and leaned over to get a better look. There, sitting cross-legged in the second officer's chair sat the very girl that attacked him. She only glanced up at him for a second before looking back down at her hands.

"Doctor?" asked Janeway.

"Yes?" replied both the Doctor and the EMH simultaneously. Janeway closed her eyes for a moment in annoyance and then turned to the EMH. She then pointed to the Doctor.

"_That_ Doctor."

The EMH turned back around to this duties.

"Let me fill you in. Follow me." She said as she walked to the room to her right. The Doctor quickly followed.

When they were both in the room, Janeway took a long breath as she sat down on the couch at the far side of the room, next to the window. Her eyes were very distant for a moment then shot back to reality.

"Would you like anything? Most of the replicaters are still working..."

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

The Captain eyes when away again. It was as if she were trying to fight back the shock of something traumatic. After a long moment of silence, the Doctor slowly went over to Janeway and sat next to her.

"What happened here?"

The Captain's eye remained distant but she still replied.

"Do you know of the Borg, Doctor?"

"Not really, no."

Janeway took another long breath.

"They are an extremely advanced race of cybernetic beings. There only goal is to... assimilate... every species into their collective. They have wandered from system to system... from planet to planet.... leaving nearly no survivors in there wake. For decades the Federation have fought these creators; only narrowly escaping each time we confront them. I think Voyager has encountered them more then any other ship on record. We have confronted entire mother ships and survived.... But not this time..."

"What do you mean?"

Janeway looked at the Doctor with eyes filled with fire.

"They've taken them all.... The Borg has assimilated my entire crew!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The Doctor operated the ship's computer console in a daze. After the shocking revile of what happened to Voyager's crew, the Doctor immediately started on a mission to try to find the Borg cubes that had attacked Janeway's ship. A crew member (he didn't get her name) suggested that he use the Astrometrics computer.

"_Why does this always happen when I arrive?_ _It's almost as if the disaster occurs _because_ I arrive._ _Maybe I should do what I set out to do in the beginning of my sixth regeneration... At least then I'd have some piece and quiet... I think I'll settle down on the Eye of Orion. That planet always made me feel better..._"

"Have you seen Seven?" said a voice behind him.

The Doctor was brought back to reality and he turned around to see the girl that attacked him.

"Seven?" he replied.

"Yes sir. Seven of Nine? She has blonde hair, she's really tall. And she's got this mechanical thing around her left eye... I think she was the one suggested you work here."

"Oh her! Umm... I think I saw her heading for one of the cargo bays."

"Cargo bay two?"

"I think so."

"Thanks..."

The girl turned to leave but stopped. She turned back around and took a few cautious steps forward.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to find where the Borg ships are. The ones that attacked your ship... you know it just accrued to me... I don't know your name."

"Naomi Wildman." She shyly replied.

"Really? Thats a nice name."

There was a pause. Then the girl came next to the Doctor.

"Are you going to get the crew back?"

The Doctor looked down at Naomi but immediately wished that he hadn't. Her eyes were just pleading to him to say that she was right. That it was possible to get every crewman back without a scratch. That everything would be alright as if it never would have happened. The Doctor couldn't bare to tell her that it was close to impossible for that to happen. He hid his emotions with a slight smile.

"Yeah..."

When the Doctor turned around he felt the sour taste in his mouth.

"_How the hell am I going to do this?_"

When he looked up at the screen, it seemed that the clouds had lifted.

"There it is." He said in awe.

"There what is?" asked Naomi.

"The ships... the borg ships that attacked Voyager... But wait... something doesn't look right..."

With a few controls activated, the screen changed completely from the tangle of lines, stars and galaxies; to list of dates and locations with a blue background.

"What did you do?" Asked Naomi as she took a step closer.

"I transfered the database from my TARDIS to this computer. I'm checking timeline for these Borg ships."

"You can do that?" asked Naomi as she moved closer to the controls.

"Course I can... I knew it."

The Doctor walked around the controls to get a better look at his new find.

"The Borg ships that attacked you were out of sync with their timeline. They were not supposed to be anywhere near you during that point in time."

"What do you mean?"

"It could mean a number of things, but most likely... it means that someone had forced those ships out of their original temporal destination and led them to you..."

The Doctor slowly began to realize what waters he was venturing into. He reached over to pick up a communicator and tapped it.

"Doctor to Janeway"

Only a second passed before Janeway's voice was heard from the small object.

"_This is Janeway. You found something?_"

"Indeed I did. Come over to Astrometrics and I'll show you."

"Now I know that you have dealt with time travel before. So I trust that I won't have to repeat my self too often." Began the Doctor as Seven of Nine and the Captain were in the room. He took their silence as a "yes". The Doctor continued.

"Right. Now. Basic rules of temporal destinations: They're commonly known as destinies. Almost everyone in the universe has no power to alter anyone else's destination. If they do then the universe finds a way to get them back on track."

"'Almost everyone'?" Asked Janeway as she crossed her arms.

"The only beings that are able to change the "destiny" of anyone or anything are time travelers. Yet even they have a problem changing the destination of just one person-and believe me I've seen it attempted far too many times... tried it myself once too..."

"So it seems that the one who changed the course of the Borg cubes is more powerful then you are, Correct?" Stated Seven of Nine.

The Doctor looked at her and almost became quite cross with her but he held it in at the last minute.

"Only in curtain attributes." He replied. "Theoretically, it should be easier to change a temporal destination if one could convince the people that you are trying to change to work with you instead of acting by yourself on the outside. Of course convincing an entire army of robot zombies sounds like a pretty tough job."

"What if they go strait to the top?" Said Janeway.

"How do you mean?"

"What if they go strait the the Borg Queen and find a way to convince her. She has the power to control all the Borgs in the the galaxy. If they can change her-"

"- then all of the borg are at their disposal."

"Exactly."

"I find that hard to comprehend." said Seven as she stepped closer to the Doctor. "The Queen is very... to put it in human terms... 'head strong'. One can not simply walk to her and engage in idol conversation."

"I'm sure just anyone can't but time travelers are very clever." replied the Doctor "And clearly one DID get to her one way or another."

"So what's the plan, Doc?"

The Doctor turned to her.

"We track the Queen's Cube down, find the Queen and/or the person that convinced the Queen to change her destination, and convince them to set things back in order. Simple."

"Simple?... You expect _that_ to be simple?" replied Janeway.

"I've done more difficult tasks."

Seven raised her eyebrow at the Doctor then turned to the Captain as if she were politely waiting for Janeway to agree with her, yet for a long moment she was silent and still. As she stood there the Doctor thought about what he had learned about Janeway from her records. In away he admired her. She was not only able to keep her crew from completely falling apart during the long years of wandering in an unexplored quadrant; but she had managed to do what few Star Fleet captains can: she had created a strong family with both the crew and the Maquis rebels that had become stranded on her ship. Unfortunately due to his elusiveness to Star Fleet, he had never looked into detail of _who_ Katherine Janeway really was. Still... he had a pretty strong feeling of what her answer might be.

Janeway looked up at the Doctor with confident eyes.

"Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Now remember: the second we land on the Borg ship-"

"I'll be glued to your hip -I know, Doctor. This isn't the first time I've been on a Borg ship." interrupted Janeway as she and the Doctor entered the TARDIS.

"But you have to understand." urged the Doctor "Time is in flux. This may be your last mission."

"I think I can take care of myself; Plus I have you to watch my back."

"Well..." the Doctor went over to the controls to begin dematerialization "I think you should now that I'm really not good in a fire fight."

Janeway sat down at the seat by the console.

"Well, I'm sure you've found someway to stay alive through your journeys." she replied.

"I have: Staying out of situations like this."

Right then there was a knock at the Tardis door.

"There's no point knocking, no one ever does... just come in." called the Doctor.

Seven of Nine walked into the ship and was taken aback for a moment. Even though she tried to hide it, the Doctor could still see the classic look of someone entering his ship for the first time. He couldn't help but smile at the site. That is until he saw the large case that was strapped over her shoulder. He knew it contained at least two of what they called "phaser rifles" (which they explained must be set so that they change power settings. Doing that will make it harder for the Borg to adapt to them), two regular phasers (which were set the same way), plenty of explosives, countless com-badges so that when they find their crew they can quickly teleport them to the Tardis, and three devises that made the wearer virtually invisible to Borg Drones.

"You ready?" Asked the Doctor as he made some final adjustments.

Seven quickly gathered herself together, looked to the Doctor and gave a single nod.

"I am."

"Good." The Doctor snapped his fingers and the Tardis doors closed behind Seven.

"Off we go." The Doctor went over to the other side of the console and set his hand on the lever.

"Hold on to something. The first few seconds are going to be a little bumpy."

Seven took hold of the railing closest to her and Janeway grabbed the sides of her seat. The Doctor only gave them a moment to brace themselves, then he pulled the lever and the ship immediately shook violently. The Doctor took hold of the console's edge and bent his knees to keep steady. Within a few seconds the ship grew still once more.

"You should consider repairing that malfunction." muttered Seven as she straitened up.

"Where's the fun in that." replied the Doctor as he charted their course. "When you've lived as long as I have you will find that you'll do anything to just have a bit of fun."

"You do not appear to be very old." stated Seven.

"You've traveled with both the Borg and Captain Janeway and you still haven't learned not to judge a book by it's cover. I'm disappointed, Seven."

Janeway got up from her seat and walk up to the Doctor.

"You know, Doc, I don't think you ever really said anything about yourself since this began."

The Doctor stopped working and looked up at the Captain.

"I didn't think it was really necessary."

"Not to gain trust or anything, no. You've proven we can trust you. It's just when I team up with someone I like to know as much about them as I can."

"What have you gathered so far?"

"Well..." Janeway began slowly pacing the room "You look human... from what you say you should be extremely advanced but this ship looks like you made it from scratch all by yourself...You say you travel the universe but you have never heard of the Borg until now... you say you're very old yet you don't look a day over thirty-five... so basically a whole lot of nothing."

The Doctor took a deep breath. There was no turning back now.

"I may look it, but I'm not human. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Consterbrus. I'm nine-hundred-and-three years old. I have currently lived up to ten different lives out of thirteen. I have seen the creation of this universe, the end of this universe and nearly everything in between, all of which I have seen and experienced with many companions but in the end they all leave me some way or another. For centuries I fought along-side my people against a race called the Daleks. In the end I was forced to destroy both the great race of Time Lords and the Daleks for the good of creation... only to find that my enemy had survived and continues to scour the darkest depths of space, waiting for their time to regain their full power once more..."

Once the Doctor was finished he looked towards an awe-stricken Captain.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" he muttered.

After a moment, Janeway pulled herself together to ask her final question.

"What about your ship?"

The Doctor glanced around and gave a slight smile.

"I stole it from dry dock."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was taking a bit longer then usual to find the Borg cube. The Doctor began to think that who ever changed the cube's temporal destination was smarter then the average time traveler. It was almost as if they knew they were coming and trying to evade the Tardis. Janeway walked into the control room.

"Seven still exploring?" asked the Doctor without looking up from the controls.

"Yup. I have to tell you, Doctor, this ship is simply astonishing. And you can travel any where, any time in this?"

"That's right."

"And what kind of people do you take along with you on your little adventures?"

The Doctor stopped what he was doing. He censed that that question was more then what it sounded. He looked up at the Captain, hoping she wasn't thinking what he dreaded she was.

"What are you saying?... Are you asking to come with me?"

Janeway's face grew very soft and her eyes grew large. It was an expression he hadn't seen her use yet: Desperation.

"Not just me... Doctor... we've been traveling the delta quadrant for years. Naomi was born on Voyager and from the way things are going she may have to die there too. Please. From what I've seen of your ship it's more then capable of holding my crew. If you just help us we can be home in a matter of days."

"_Hours actually..._" thought the Doctor.

"I'm only asking for this last favor. If you help us I know it will save so many lives."

The Doctor took a long deep breath.

"Katherine... You don't know how much I want to help you. But I'm sorry... I can't-"

"-Why the hell not?"

"Because there are history can not simply be changed just because it's too hard. There are certain points in time, fixed points. If they change... the whole fabric of space will crack. And there is no telling what chaos will happen after that.

I know that you may not think it now but, Katherine, your entire journey home is a fixed point. Nothing can change."

"But you said that this isn't supposed to happen. So how is this not hurting anything?"

"Believe me, it is. We just need to fix it before it causes any permanent damage."

"God damn it, Doctor! I swore to my crew that I would get them home! Now their beginning to loose hope-"

"-So it's your job to bring it back-"

"-It's just be for a few months before its back down again. This is a real chance to save my crew and by God I'm not going to let it go."

Right then an alarm rang on the console. The Doctor glanced over to see that they were right on top of the Borg cube. The Doctor quickly ceased the chance to dock before they were spotted. After few seconds of turbulence, the Tardis had landed. Suddenly, the Doctor felt a singe of cold up his spine and he felt the most haunting feeling: it was as if countless minds were pushing trying to push their way into his own. He could hear their thoughts. Some were talking in a monotone, unemotional voice but the other... dear God the others... they were screaming... screaming in fear and pain. He could hear children crying out for their mothers and fathers to save them. He could the adults screaming in pain. Some were praying to there gods others were just pleading for the nightmare to stop. But what was the most chilling of all was the sound of the victims when they transformed from the terrified parent or child into the emotionless phantoms that filled the corners of his mind. Muttering the same words over and over...

"_We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile._"

"DOCTOR!"

The Doctor jolted awake. He was crouched down on the floor with his hands over his head. When he slowly looked up he saw that Janeway was kneeling down next to him with a concerned look. It took a few moments for the voices to subside and for his own mind to resurface.

"Why didn't you tell me... that the Borg... were telepathic." whispered the Doctor as if he wanted to saver the silence.

"I didn't think it was necessary." She replied as Janeway helped the Doctor onto his feet.

"Believe me... it was."

Seven of Nine walked in with the case still slung over her shoulder.

"Have we arrived?"

"Yes" Said Janeway as Seven took the case off her shoulder and set it on the seat by the controls. She opened it and gave a phaser rifle to Janeway and took one out for herself. She then took out a phaser and held it out for the Doctor.

"I know you said that you disapprove of weapons but I highly recommend that you do not go out among the Borg while unarmed... Also, you are the only one that can operate this ship."

"Very true." Replied the Doctor.

The Doctor took the phaser, looked at it with disgust for a moment, then stuffed it in his coat.

"Well... lets get your crew back."

And with that the Doctor went towards the Tardis doors unaware that he will soon be changed forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It took the Doctor all his will to hold in his horror and rage. He had never, in all his years of travel, seen a race so haunting. From what Janeway had told him, the Borg had conquered almost every race they had come across and they had billions upon billions of drones at their disposal. The Daleks, not even the cybermen, could match that. Yet he couldn't help but somewhat admire them in a way. Here is a race of beings that have converted countless different species to serve a common cause. Of course these are mindless drones and not actual people anymore but still. They are not torn apart by meaningless attributes like race, gender or social background. They are one mind, quite literally. Even there goal was somewhat justified: to convert all races so that there will be no more conflict, no more hate... no more war... It was almost tempting too-

"_No NO!_" Thought the Doctor as he pushed his mind away from that dreadful notion.

"_What's wrong with me? This is against everything I stand for! How can I even consider this as an option?... Oh god, not again."_

"Doctor?"

Janeway was looking at him with concern. Apparently his thoughts were showing.

"I'm fine, Katherine..."

"You sure about that?" she asked as she side-steped a drone walking past. When the drone made it to the Doctor he did the same.

For a moment he considered lying to her. But then he considered the fact that she is much more advanced in knowing the Borg. Maybe she knows what's going on with him and how to stop it.

"It's just..." He began "Since we've left the Tardis I've been having these... Not sure what to call them... forced thoughts, I suppose."

This seemed to get Seven's attention. She glanced back she slipped between two drones walking next to each other.

"Explain."

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair while trying to find the words to explain this.

"It's like... Sometimes I'll get thoughts in my head... but they're not my thoughts."

"Are these thoughts random subjects?"

"No... I think that they are trying to convince me that the the Borg are righteous."

Janeway and Seven exchanged glances.

"I think this is your territory." Janeway told Seven.

"Agreed."

Seven slowed for a moment so that she was side by side with the Doctor.

"I have known only two Queens while I was among the Borg and both were very... influential, to non-Borg species. The first Queen I was under was even able to convince an android from the USS Enterprise crew to join her for a limited time without tampering with his thought processor."

"How did she do that?"

"Commander Data's dream was to become human" said Seven "The Queen took advantage of that. She replaced some of his skin covering with actual human skin and gave him sensation. She told him that she could make him completely human if he would join her. If it were not for Captain Picard, Data's commanding officer, then she would have succeeded."

"And we've already seen that you have a stronger effect towards the Borgs psychic link" said Janeway "I think it's safe to say that it's the Queen who could be putting those thoughts into your head."

Right then Janeway stopped, she moved to the side so that she didn't have to constantly dodge any drones. The other two did the same.

"My question is... how the hell does she know about you?... Could the other time traveler had informed her?"

"I doubt it. Few people even know of my existence. Even fewer people who know me can time travel. And none of them would help anyone to do anything like this."

"Are you sure of that, Doctor?" Asked Seven.

He would not have anyone question his friends loyalty. The Doctor turned and glared down at Seven of Nine.

"As a matter of fact I- AHH!"

It was as if someone was shoving a knifes down into his brain at all angles. The Doctor lost his sense of depth perception and fell onto the wall and slid down to the floor. Suddenly he heard the Captain's voice yelling at him. He looked up but his vision was going out of focus. He forced his eyes to adjust for only a few moments. The drones were attacking the women. Why? They were not a threat to them. They were firing at the drones but it was only a short time before the Borg had adapted and they were useless. Using the phaser rifle as a club, Seven created a path way. She shouted something to Janeway that the Doctor couldn't make out and ran out of site. Janeway grabbed the Doctor by the arm and pulled him onto his feet. The rapid movement shot a surge of agony thorough the Doctor's head and he cried out. Janeway shouted something at him but his hearing was getting worse. His legs began to go numb and buckle from under him. It took every piece of strength to stay awake. Janeway put the Doctor's arm over her shoulder and put her other arm around his back to keep him standing; Occasionally kicking a drone to the ground. The Doctor desperately wanted to help. He could fell the phaser hit his chest under his trench coat with every step but he couldn't gather the strength to take it out, let alone stand straight and aim properly. He could here Janeway talking to him; trying to keep him conscious.

"_...Ok... We're... Make it... back... Tardis... Stay...me_"

His mind became numb with pain. He could almost feel is brain spitting open. Then something hit Janeway causing her to fall down, taking the Doctor with her. When she was on the ground she tried to fight back but the drone was too strong. He saw the terrified face of Katherine Janeway as she was dragged away by the Borg. The Doctor reached out his hand towards her... then all was black.

..._Hello Dad..._


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter was actually very difficult to decide what I should do. My original plan was to make Jenny the Borg Queen (I think you may tell that if you read my previous chapters) and there was a strong chance that I would have made the Doctor be forced to kill Jenny to save Voyager. However, I came to the conclusion that that finale felt too dark (even for me) so I extended the story to have the finale in the next chapter. If you feel that the alternate version of the final act would had been more interesting or if you are just curious to see what it would be like, please tell me in a review or in a private message and if enough people want it then I'll post the alternate version the act as soon as I can._

Chapter Eight

When Janeway awoke her eyesight was a little hazed over but her hearing was relatively normal and she heard voices off to her side. She slowly sat up on her forearms to get a better look and she almost couldn't believe what she saw. Standing only ten feet from her was Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Tom Paris, and Lieutenant B'elanna Torres. There was also a girl she did not recognize. She had strait, long, blonde hair that came down a little past her shoulders and was wearing a white hand-sown tunic with dark brown pants (also hand-sown) and black leather boots. One would have thought that she came from a pre-warp and society but the way she carried herself gave Janeway the impression that she had dealt with things like this before. Right then B'elanna noticed Janeway and immediately left the group and went towards her.

"She's awake!" Said Torres as she kneeled next to Janeway. Soon the rest of the group followed.

"How are you feeling? Any dizziness, nausea, things like that?" Asked Paris and he kneeled on the opposite side of Janeway.

"Bit of dizziness but nothing I can't handle." Janeway got up onto her feet with the help of B'elanna. "Why are you held here? The borg don't take prisoners."

"Haven't a clue" replied Chakotay "They came in and gave us food once but that's it."

"What ever reason, they seem to want us alive for something and not to become drones." stated the blonde girl. Everything about her told Janeway that she came from a world that was well used to war. She held out her hand with a slight smile, almost revealing the innocent girl she could have been. "I'm Jenny by the way."

Janeway shook Jenny's hand.

"'Jenny'... Are you from Earth?" Asked Janeway

"Not exactly, no" Jenny replied.

"Captain, did you come with anyone else?" Asked Torres.

"I came with Seven of Nine and a man who calls himself 'the Doctor'. Actually, if it were not for him then we would have never found this cube in the first place."

Jenny's face suddenly turned pale and the rest of the crew exchanged looks.

"... His name's the Doctor? Was he tall, had short brown hair, and wore a blue suit and brown trench coat?"

"That's right" Janeway replied.

Jenny looked like she was in shock. She slowly ran her hands through her hair.

"Does she know him or something?" Asked the Captain.

"She doesn't just know him, Captain." replied Paris " Jenny says that the Doctor is her father."

That took Janeway off-guard.

"Do you know if he's still here? Is he alright?" Asked Jenny after getting over the initial shock.

Janeway recalled the last time she saw the Doctor. He was laying on the floor on the verge of passing out do to an apparent surge of pain in his head.

"I'm sorry. But we were separated. I don't know."

Chakotay turned to Jenny.

"What about their device? Can't you take control of it it like you did last time?"

"Device? What Device?" Asked Janeway taking a step forward.

Jenny turned around and pulled back her hair to revile a small black and green piece of machinery that resembled a thin, long legged, spider at the base of her skull that was about two inches in diameter. There were shinny patches of scared skin around the device that showed that it had been there for sometime.

"What is it?" Asked Janeway as she took a few steps forward to get a better look at the borg machine.

"From what we can tell it's some sort of technology that can search for certain memories and knowledge of a subject inside of a living brain." Replied Chakotay "and with enough memory, it's even able to locate a certain individual based on their brain waves."

"The borg have tried to locate the Doctor three times so far." Torres continued "The first time Jenny was able to hold them back by only showing them the Doctor's memories. The second time was a pretty close call but she was just able to let the voices of the borg get through and not their full consciousness. But the last one was pretty bad. She even blacked out for a while."

"That must have been what happened..." muttered Janeway "While we were trying to find the Queen, the Doctor started getting a large pain in his head."

"That was them..." muttered Jenny "That was the Borg subduing him... Oh my god... Dad..."

Jenny started to cry and walked over to the other side of the room. B'elanna went over to comfort her.

"Now the real question is..." whispered Chakotay so that Jenny wouldn't hear "Is this Doctor still alive... and even if he is, how can we get out while getting him?"

There was a long silence where the only sound was Jenny's soft weeping. Then, slowly, Tom perked his head up.

"You feel that?" he said "that breeze?"

He was right. There was a soft breeze coming from the opposite corner from Jenny and Torres. The breeze slowly began to pick up until the group was forced to hold their hands in front of their eyes. Then seemingly out of nowhere, there came a low humming sound. Quickly getting louder and softer, over and over. Soon the familiar shape of the old, blue, police box came into view and soon it was fully solid in front of them all. Before anyone could blink a man burst open the door. He was a rather attractive looking man in his late thirties to early forties. He had short dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a thick dark bluish-grey trench coat with it's collar sticking up, a dark grey button-down shirt with suspenders and black pants. Also at his hip was a holstered twentieth century style pistol. When he first opened the doors his face was hard and ready for action at a moments notice. Yet when he looked around he seemed to be slightly confused. The man leaned back into the Tardis.

"Seven!" He called out "I don't see the Doctor and there's more people here then you said there would be! You want me to shoot 'em?"

A few seconds later, Seven of Nine appeared next to the hansom stranger. She looked around at her crew. Even Janeway could see the surprise and slight relief in her eyes.

"No" She replied "These are some of the members of my crew." The then noticed Jenny.

"It's alright, Seven, she's with us" stated B'elanna.

Seven gave a brisk nod then turned to the rest of the group.

"I suggest that we leave immediately. It is only a matter of time before the Borg discover that their shields have been breached."

"Wait... You expect us to get in that thing?" asked Paris. He looked at the stranger. When there eyes met the stranger's face lit up slightly. "How the hell did you fit in without her killing you?"

"I have my ways." The stranger turned and smiled at Seven. She only glared back disappeared back into blue box.

"This ship is bigger on the inside" said Janeway as she walked towards the Tardis "It's perfectly safe... well for the most part."

After she entered the ship the rest of the group cautiously followed her lead. Paris was the last to enter. When he was side-by-side with the stranger the man quickly looked Tom over and held out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Jack Harkness." He said with a charming smile.

With an uncomfortable return smile, Paris shook Jack's hand.

"Lieutenant Tom Paris..."

After taking look at Tom's ass as he entered the Tardis, Jack took one more glance around the empty room before closing the door. Within seconds, the blue box was gone...

Remember, tell me what you think of this chapter and if you want to see the alternate version. Thank you :)


	9. Chapter 9

After closing the Tardis doors, Jack walked back to the console and assisted Seven of Nine with the controls. The rest of the group were still trying to get over the "bigger on the inside" deal. The three crew members from Voyager got over it relatively quickly (After all, they have a room on their ship that does the same thing). Jenny on the other hand was looking around in amazement; constantly touching everything she could as if to see if it were real. After walking around the console twice she walked out to explore the rest of the ship. B'elanna glanced at her as she wondered off then turned to Janeway. The Captain nodded to her silent request and B'elanna followed the young girl.

"Seems like B'elanna has taken that girl under her wing." Said Janeway.

"Can't explain it, really." responded Paris as he studied the controls. "B'elanna was the only person she talked to for a while. Poor thing was pretty shook up at first. I think she thought we were a dream. Either that or some Borg trick. Then I think B'elanna had enough with the waiting and with some effort, she got Jenny to trust her and before long she was talking to the rest of us."

"I would have found it hard _not_ to talk to you." muttered Jack to Paris with a smile.

"Who exactly are you, anyway?" Asked Janeway as she took a step forwards him.

"Oh, pardon my manners." Said Jack. He straitened up from the controls and gave a quick salute.

"Captain Jack Harkness: Former fifty-first century Time Agent and current head of Torchwood Three."

"Torchwood?" said Chakotay "I thought that didn't exist."

"No. Not anymore, thanks to you Starfleet wishy-washies." Jack responded "Seven had to go to the early twenty-first century to pick me up."

"When I returned to the Tardis, the ship seemed to sense that the Doctor was in peril." Seven stated "An emergency protocol came online and it gave me an option to choose one person from a list of people to contact for their assistance. Due to Jack Harkness' experience he seemed to be the most effective choice."

"You see that's what I love about time travel." laughed Jack "You can go to dozens different planets and do what ever the hell you want and still be back just in time to save the day."

Janeway turned to Seven.

"Are you sure you chose the right person?" She asked.

"He may have no prier conflict with the Borg" Seven replied "but Harkness has had more combat experience then anyone on the Doctor's files."

Janeway briefly looked Jack over.

"You look like you're just a few years older then me and I spent the majority of my adult life preparing to be a Starfleet Captain. How am I supposed to take you seriously?"

Jack looked to be slightly offended by this remark.

"'How'? I'll show you how."

Jack quickly pulled his pistol, held it ageist the side of his head, and before anyone could stop him (except for Seven, who didn't seem to be effected by this sudden change in events) he shot himself and fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL'D HE DO THAT FOR?" Yelled Paris.

"Wait a few seconds..." Seven replied.

Sure enough, something began to happen almost immediately. The wound on the side of Jack's head began to close and shortly after the bullet was pushed out and it fell in between the grates on the floor. Less then five seconds later, Jack burst back into existence with a gasp of breath.

Slowly, Jack got up onto his feet. With Seven as an exception, they were all in shock over what they had just seen.

"You see..." Jack began after catching his breath "Around the year 200,000 I was killed by a race called the Daleks. Then, with the help of another former companion of the Doctor's, I was brought back to life. I then found out shortly afterwards that that help was pretty much permanent... As you just saw."

"So..." Began Chakotay "What you're saying is that you can't die?"

"Bull's eye" replied Jack.

He then turned to Janeway.

"You take me seriously now?"

"... Little bit." She replied.

* * *

B'elanna caught up with Jenny in what appeared to be the wardrobe room.

"_Why would one man need so many clothes?_" She thought.

Jenny was running her fingers along a long multi-colored scarf.

"This is all my fault..." the girl muttered.

"Now why would you think that?" Asked B'elanna as she walked around a coat stand with a bright, ugly, rainbow coat hanging off of it.

"Because it's true." She replied "When the Borg found me and looked into my thoughts, they saw that they could have control of the strongest being in the known universe... So, basically... they used me to get to him."

Jenny sat on a small stool next to a mirror as tears began to fill her eyes. B'elanna kneeled down next to her and gently rubbed her back.

"If what you told me about your father is true, then the Borg will have one hell of a fight to get the Doctor under their thumb."

"...I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right."

Jenny was able to manage a smile through the tears as she gently rested her head on B'elanna's shoulder.

"You know..." the Lieutenant began "You keep saying that you were originally made for war and nothing else; but every time we talk, all I see is a normal young girl who wouldn't hurt a fly."

"... I get that from my Dad."

They both laughed a little then enjoyed silence with only the soft rumbling of the engine to be heard.

After a few moments of silence, Captain Jack's voice came on the ships intercom.

"_Attention everyone,_ _this is your pilot speaking..._" He began "_We are about to touch down on 'Borg airlines'. May all passengers please report to the control room and receive a complimentary phaser and/or phaser rifle so that we will have less of a chance of being overrun and killed. Thank you._"

"...I've known a lot of strange people..." said B'elanna "But I think that man takes the cake."

"Well if my father trusts him, then he must be worth the aggravation."

And with that, both Jenny and B'elanna went back to the control room.


End file.
